


Flashes from the past

by benedictscheekbones



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst/Hurt, Comfort, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictscheekbones/pseuds/benedictscheekbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets shot, and John relives Afghanistan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes from the past

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sherlock- Sherlock gets shot on the job and ends up in the hospital, John relives war in Afghanistan. Angst, sex, hurt/comfort

Sherlock looked around at the empty flat. This case was flop. The old woman who showed up at their apartment claiming she’d been robbed, had simply forgot that she no longer lived at the apartment. Checking her records with Lestrade she had been living at a senior living center for over a year. Sighing, Sherlock left the barren flat and headed towards Baker Street.  
Sherlock wandered lost in his thoughts, although he kept his intended route in his mind. He thought of John waiting back home, pacifying the poor old woman, and smiled. Something flashed in the corner of his eye. Sherlock looked up startled. A man with wild eyes was running wildly with a shiny object in his hand. Sherlock’s eyes widened as he realized it was a gun.  
He was only a block from Baker Street when the shot rang out.

 

“Did she get back home alright Lestrade?” John asked worriedly into his cell phone. Mrs. Hudson stood by him with a steaming mug of tea at the ready.  
Lestrade sighed into the phone, “Yes, yes… she’s fine, Sherlock’s right you’re like a fussy hen. Now I’ve got work to do, bye John.” The phone clicked.  
John looked at Mrs. Hudson with a puzzled expression on his face, “Am I really like a fussy hen?”  
Mrs. Hudson opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot, and a series of screams. John’s eyes widened, and before either could say a word he took off toward the commotion. Everything was a blur around him as he ran, flashes of shrapnel falling and men yelling dancing in front of his eyes.  
There was a circle of people around someone, a person. John pushed and shoved aggressively, determined to see who it was.  
Sherlock.

 

John sat in the hospital chair beside Sherlock’s bed, wringing his wrists. The flashes were coming back, the war forcing itself back into John’s brain.  
A child with bright big eyes, watching as her parents bled slowly to death, sat clutching her fuzzy little stuffed rabbit. As John reached for her she screamed, and as he looked down at his hands covered with the blood of her parents he stepped back. It was too late to save them, and by the looks of it this child would be traumatized for the rest of her life. More shots rang out and he grabbed the screaming girl and ran…  
John grunted, clutching his head as if trying to keep the memories locked inside…  
“They’re advancing! They’ll be here in a matter of minutes! Hurry John!” Randy shouted at him, pushing him to gather his things.  
John panicked, reaching for everything he could carry, when he heard the shooting and the screaming start. He froze and petrified, as Randy started pushing him out the door. The shots kept coming closer and closer, and yet he still wasn’t moving fast enough. Randy grabbed John and pushed him out the door into the arms of his fellow soldiers who started to carry him away. John looked back at Randy one last time, only to see the blood running from his chest, kneeling, with the life already gone from his eyes. John screamed as Randy fell to the ground and didn’t move.  
Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he remembered, and the pain in his chest flared up again. Another flash came but it was different this time.  
Sherlock. On the ground still and lifeless, the blood slowly draining from his already cold body. John could feel himself screaming and crying but couldn’t hear anything, just a high pitched whine in his ears as he looked down at Sherlock’s body in front of him. This couldn’t be real, Sherlock Holmes dead? Impossible…  
John gasped as this last flash was over, tears pouring down his face now. He sat sobbing quietly. He nearly jumped with fright at the hand brushing the tears from his cheeks.  
“John…” Sherlock sighed, with a small smile on his lips. It faded quickly when he saw the tears on John’s face. “John… I’m fine… I barely feel a thing. Come here.”  
John gasped as Sherlock pulled him down over his body. Sherlock wrapped his arms around him, and John nuzzled his face into the strong curve of Sherlock’s neck, breathing him in. A warm safe feeling washed over him, and the flashes of his past and a terrifying alternate present faded from his mind. Sherlock’s hands started to wander, and as one cupped his butt, John gasped again this time for a different reason.  
“Sherlock… what are you--” John was interrupted by his own gasp again as Sherlock rolled them over, now on top of him.  
“Seducing you John, in answer to the question you were about to ask, but then unable to due to your sudden arousal.” Sherlock informed him in his mesmerizing voice. John took in a breath to say something but was cut off as Sherlock suddenly kissed him.  
John’s mind went blank as Sherlock’s lips moved over his, kissing him softly. Sherlock took a breath and kissed John again, his tongue darting out to lick John’s bottom lip, and then tasting John’s tongue. Their kiss was hot and wet, and making John feel heady, and wanting more. Sherlock’s taste was addicting, and John got so lost in his kisses he didn’t notice where Sherlock’s hands had strayed until he had cupped his hard cock.  
John moaned as Sherlock freed his cock, and starting moving his hands over him. John moaned again as Sherlock took him into his mouth.  
All John could think about was how good Sherlock’s mouth felt on him, sucking him and taking in his length. John tried to cover his moans with his hand so the hospital staff wouldn’t overhear them and interrupt this. His hips started to move involuntarily and his hands gripped the hospital sheets as he lost himself while Sherlock pleasured him. The moment Sherlock started fingering his ass at the same time, John lost himself and came gasping into Sherlock’s mouth.  
Panting and embarrassed, John looked at Sherlock with tears in his eyes, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” and was again cut off by Sherlock kissing him on the mouth.  
“Now now John, shh… I need to think,” said Sherlock.  
“What could you possibly be thinking about right now?” John gasped.  
Sherlock smirked with a glint in his eye, “What to do next.”  
John gasped again as Sherlock worked two fingers in his hole, thrusting them in and out. John was writhing with pleasure as he noticed that Sherlock still had far too many clothes on to be abusing his hole like this.  
“Take them off… please…” John begged Sherlock while tugging at his shirt, needing to see him, to feel him. Sherlock complied and stripped of his pants and shirt. John gasped at the marvel of Sherlock’s body, the long lean muscle, strong and lanky. Sherlock kissed John, hard, and his fingers left his hole. Before John could complain, he felt Sherlock’s hard tip at his entrance. John felt Sherlock hesitate.  
“Now… I need you…” John moaned.  
“Well technically for your release and survival you don’t need me--” Sherlock pointed out with a knowing half-smile.  
“Please… please Sherlock.” John begged him, grabbing Sherlock’s ass and trying to pull him closer.  
Sherlock’s control broke as he thrust into John hard and quick. John gasped with initial pain, but it ebbed and was quickly replaced with pleasure.  
“More…” John breathed.  
Sherlock slowly began to move, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead as he began thrusting again and again, each time bringing out a gasp of pleasure from John. He kissed Sherlock’s neck, evoking a gasp from him and causing him to thrust deeper into John who gasped and gripped Sherlock’s shoulders. He moved his hips up so Sherlock could thrust deeper, his ass aching for more him, more of Sherlock’s big hard cock.  
Sherlock’s mind was almost blank with pleasure as he continuously thrust into John, noting in particular what evoked those cute little gasps from him. Sherlock was overwhelmed that this was actually happening, that John wasn’t pushing him away, that John wanted this as much as he did. As Sherlock thought this he realized with a start that he was in love with John. This realization startled him to the point that he lost control and suddenly came inside John, who from the shock came a moment later as well.  
Sherlock gasped, his eyes wide as he took in what just had happened. Sherlock was young after all, and had never experienced such love and desire for him. Startled Sherlock realized as well that he also felt these for John. All of these realizations happened so fast John didn’t notice, and didn’t realize the large effect kissing Sherlock gently on the lips might have. As it so happened Sherlock’s member woke up again startlingly fast and they quickly engaged in a second bout of making love.  
“Sherlock… I love you.” John blushed and looked down shyly.  
Sherlock hid a small smile as he whispered back, “I love you too John.” They lay in each other’s arms, and slowly slipped into a blissful sleep.


End file.
